Opal Sinclair
Opal Sinclair is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. She has been Nicholas Deering's trusted maid for many years, and the two share a close, but enigmatic, relationship. Marisol becomes a target for Opal's disdain as she feels that Nick is not ready to love again. Her secretive demeanor suggests that she has much to hide, especially regarding Dahlia's "suicide". Opal's life starts falling apart once Marisol moves into the Deering home. Ultimately, after losing everything she held dear, she commits suicide by shooting herself in the head. Biography 'Early Life' Sometime in late 1994, a nineteen years old, single, and pregnant Opal met a woman by the name of Dahlia. The latter took her in her house, where she lived with her husband Nicholas, and she gave her a job as a maid. Opal and Dahlia soon became best friends. In 1995, Opal gave birth to her son, Ethan. The Deerings let their maid live in their house with her son. Sometime later, Dahlia grows bored of her marriage to Nicholas. She and Opal begin an affair, and the latter falls in love with the married woman. There is one photo that the two women take together that Opal keeps and locks away in a drawer. At an unknown point, Nick discovers the affair, but lets it continue. However, something soon happened and a note was written, telling Dahlia to do whatever it takes to get Opal out of the Deering's home. In the year 1999, Dahlia and her husband, Nicholas Deering are seen arguing outside of their rich Beverly Hills manor. Their maid's four year old son, Ethan looks out the window and watches them. His mother, Opal comes into his bedroom to pick up. She asks why he is still awake as she told him to go to bed an hour before. Ethan motions his mother towards the window where he shows her the Deering couple fighting. Dahlia slaps her husband across the face and starts running, trying to get away. Nicholas calls for Opal, and the two of them plus Ethan get into a car and head after her. Nicholas, Opal, and Ethan find Dahlia walking on a bridge. They pull over and get out of the car. Opal asks her what she is doing and Dahlia tells her that confession is good for the soul. The woman is in tears. Opal tells her boss that she has had too much to drink and it would be better if they talked about this back home. Dahlia refuses, stating that they deserve to know what happened. Opal reminds Dahlia if she says anything than Nicholas could go to jail. Dahlia tries to storm off, but Nicholas grabs her arm. Dahlia yanks it away and tells her husband not to touch her. Opal tells her hysterical boss that they are just trying to help. Dahlia tells them that the only way they can help is by letting her end this. Nicholas grabs her, saying that he can't let her do this. Dahlia tries breaking away. Nicholas tells his wife that if she won't listen to him then to at least listen to her girlfriend, referring to Opal. Dahlia tells Opal that their entire relationship means nothing. She tells the maid that she was just used as an experiment because life was so boring being married to Nicholas. A heartbroken and furious Opal pushes Dahlia over the bridge, killing her. Nicholas and Opal quickly get off the bridge and run to Dahlia's corpse. Nicholas feels for a pulse, but it's no use - she is dead. Opal is horrified. She promises Nick that she didn't mean for this to happen. Ethan gets off the bridge and joins his mother and her boss. Nick yells at him to go back up to the car, not wanting the young boy to see this. Ethan runs back up to the bridge, but instead of hopping into the car, he continues to watch Nicholas and Opal. Nick gets out his phone to dial the police, Opal begs him not to because she has to raise her son. Nick tells her that she should have thought about that before throwing Dahlia off a bridge. Opal tells her boss not to be stupid: it is the perfect time to start the bargain. Nick is confused, and Opal reveals that Dahlia told her everything. She says that if Nicholas keeps his mouth shut then she'd be inclined to do the same. Nicholas puts up his phone and tells Opal that it'd be her word against his. Opal says she wouldn't be so sure of that. Nick admits to defeat and asks the maid what she wants. Opal says that he has to provide for her and Ethan the rest of their lives in exchange for not telling his friends and neighbors he's a killer. Nick accepts these terms and asks Opal what she would like him to say happened to Dahlia. Opal replies with "she jumped." The two then look back at the top of the bridge where they see Ethan watching them. Nicholas and Opal call the police. An ambulance arrives and finds her corpse while officers take everyone's statements. Nicholas and Opal tell the police that they knew Dahlia suffered from mental illness, but never knew she was suicidal. Opal states that the woman had jumped off the bridge. 'Season 2' Three months after Rosie's arrest, we are shown the home of Nicholas Deering where he is seen admiring an engagement ring. His maid, Opal comes up behind him and asks what is that. Nicholas tells her that he intends on proposing to his girlfriend. Opal wonders what the girl will think of him after learning about his secrets. Nicholas tells the maid that she better not. Opal's son, Ethan comes into the room and announces his boss' girlfriend's arrival. Entering the room is none other than Marisol Suarez. Later on, Marisol is seen having some serious issues with Nicholas' maid Opal. While Marisol is in the shower, Opal puts a pair of Dahlia's earrings on the nightstand so Marisol thinks they're from her husband-to-be. Marisol ends up wearing them to dinner, upsetting Nicholas. Marisol realizes that he didn't put them there, but it was Opal. She apologizes to her beau and Opal takes the earrings back. Later on, Opal informs her that after Dahlia’s suicide Nicholas was devastated, and he will never be able to love again - this is why she wanted her to see what Nicholas can be like. That night, Marisol confronts Nicholas and wants to know why he didn't tell her that Dahlia committed suicide. He claims he didn't want to scare her off because he blames himself. He says it is hard to talk about. Marisol makes him promise her there will be "no more secrets." Later, Ethan brags to Opal that Marisol helped him with his English homework, she tells him not to get too attached because "Marisol won’t be around much longer." Marisol moves stuff into Nicholas' home. As she works on moving Dahlia's things out of the bedroom, Opal stops her, telling her that she must get permission from Nicholas. This infuriates Marisol as she is to be married to him, thus giving her the right to make some decisions. Opal reminds her that it is still Nicholas' house. Later on, Marisol talks to Nicholas, and he tells her to give all of Dahlia's things away. After giving all of the stuff to goodwill, Marisol is seen strolling through the house with one of Dahlia's items that was left behind. Opal is furious as to why Marisol has it, so the ex-maid informs her own maid that goodwill left it behind. Opal's jaw drops and she runs upstairs to the master bedroom to see the closet. She breaks down into tears, screaming at Marisol that she had no right to get rid of Dahlia's belongings. Later, Marisol tries to talk to Opal, she reveals that she worked as a maid for six months so she respects her job. She apologizes for getting rid of Dahlia’s stuff without asking her. Opal begins crying and says that Dahlia took her in when she was nineteen and pregnant and she was her best friend. Marisol says that they should start over. Later, Nick is getting ready to leave on a trip for a week, he is a little nervous about leaving her alone with Opal that long. Marisol reassures him they will be fine and when he comes home they will be best friends. Nicholas jokingly says that that makes him even more nervous. The couple laugh, and then Nicholas leaves. Later, as Marisol is cleaning out the closet full of Dahlia's things she finds a letter that was left on the top shelf. It says, "Given all that you said I don’t care what you have to do, Dahlia. Get Opal out of the house. Love, Mother." This leaves Marisol terrified. Opal is seen walking into the room and serving Marisol and Taylor. She asks Marisol if she should pour her a drink. The later declines this, and Opal leaves. Taylor notices the strained relationship between Marisol and Opal. She starts to doubt Marisol is happy, so she tells her that she will pour the tea, and her former maid can start talking. Later on, it is shown that Marisol is telling Taylor how she thinks Nicholas and Opal may have been having an affair. Taylor asks if she thinks it is still going on, and Marisol tells her ex-boss that she doesn't know and doesn't really think so. She just wonders why Nick keeps letting Opal live in the mansion. She says that if Opal's son, Ethan is the product of an ancient one night stand then it would at least make sense. Taylor tells her friend that if Nicholas is Ethan's father, then surely the former would have set up some sort of financial situation for his son. She asks if Marisol saw anything suspicious in the financial records. The ex-maid shocks Taylor by revealing that she, nor her lawyer have seen the records - because there was never a prenup. Marisol explains that Nicholas never asked for a one. Taylor says that that is to bad because if he really didn't trust her, then it'd be easier for Marisol to trust him. Later, after Nicholas realized Marisol made up the entire pre-nup so that she could have access to his financial records, they argue. Opal confronts Marisol in the morning and wants to know why they were arguing about her last night. Marisol confesses that she thought Nicholas was Ethan’s father. Opal says that she met Ethan’s dad in a bar, and went home with him. According to Opal, Ethan’s dad was a monster and nearly raped her and that is why she hasn’t told Ethan who he was. After her conversation with Marisol, Nick thanks Opal for lying to her. Marisol is seen going to Nicholas' library and takes a book from the shelf. When she opens it, the first page said "To Dahlia, with all my love, Adrian". Just then, the light chandelier behind her goes off. Opal is seen fixing the chandelier as Marisol questioned her if Dahlia had an affair with Adrian or anyone else. Opal was pressured, and when Marisol said she knew Dahlia had an affair and only needed to know who it was with, Opal fell of her ladder. Later, Marisol visiting Opal in the hospital. Opal then threatened Marisol to tell Nicholas about what Marisol had said. Opal promised not to say anything if Marisol stopped bringing Dahlia up. Marisol then have Carmen over to go through Opal's things. Carmen was offended when Marisol thinks she could break locks, but quickly forgives Marisol. As they go through Opal's locked closet, they found a lot of Dahlia's pictures, leading them to think Opal had a lesbian affair with Dahlia. When Rosie and Zoila came by, Zoila expressed uncertainty about Marisol's theory. Zoila remarked that if Nicholas was aware of this, why is Opal still working at his house, which got Marisol thinking. When Opal arrived at home, Marisol was putting some flowers inside a pot. When Opal entered her room, she sensed something and open the not-so-locked-anymore closet. Then, Opal got out to the room Marisol was in, about to confront her. Marisol smiles at her. Opal asks Marisol if she opened the top drawer of her bureau Marisol, when she took her things to the hospital. Marisol says she did not, and adds Opal could leave it unlocked by accident. She also tells the maid that she cant wait for Nicholas to get home because they have a lot to talk about. Opal hands Marisol a cup of coffee, mentioning that she used a new mix. Opal tells her boss to enjoy it and then leaves the room. Once she is gone, Marisol dumps it into the sink, not trusting the maid. When Nicholas comes back, Marisol sits down with him and tells him that she knows Dahlia had an affair with Opal, and wants to know why he didn't tell her. He says that it was embarrassing, and he and Opal were both devastated when she died, and they helped each other get through it. Marisol says it has been fifteen years, and it is time to send Opal on her way. She tells him that she can no longer live under the same roof as Opal. Nicholas reassures her that everything is going to be fine and he is going to take care of it. The next day, Nick surprises Marisol with a brand new house, then he informs her that Opal and Ethan are going to live in their old one. Marisol is furious, and can tell that Opal has something on him, she says either Opal goes or she goes. Later, Nicholas gives Opal a severance check, telling her he needs to let her go. Opal tells her boss that they had a deal, but Nicholas says that they need to finally move on. Opal realizes that Marisol is behind this. Nick says that he loves her and that she is threatening to leave if Opal isn't fired. Opal asks if Nick loves Marisol enough to go to jail. Nick says that if he goes to jail then he is taking Opal with him. That night, Nicholas goes for a jog to the bridge that Dahlia was thrown over. He then remembers the night she was pushed by Opal. As he leaves, a car runs him over. It is revealed that the driver is Opal. Marisol is receiving a phone call alerting her that Nicholas had been in an accident. Ethan simultaneously realizes his car is missing and puts two and two together, Opal gives him the “shh” signal as she rushes out the door to drive Marisol to the hospital. Later, Opal rushes home to get insurance information for Marisol, Ethan confronts her and asks her why she ran him over. She confesses that Nick was threatening to kick them out and take Ethan out of his will. Ethan is shocked. Opal begs him not to be mad at her and insists she did it because she is a great mother. Later, Opal receives a phone call from the police and asks Ethan to be her alibi when she meets with them for questioning. Ethan agrees to tell the police that she was with him all his life, as long as she promises to move out and leave his life, he is tired of lying for her and covering for her, he is tired of carrying around her secrets. Opal shows up to the hospital with a bouquet for Marisol, who is in her wedding gown. She announces to Marisol that she is moving out tonight, but she wants Ethan to stay at the house, Marisol says that will be fine. The pastor tells Marisol it is time for the wedding and she heads in to Nick’s hospital room to say her “I Do’s.” As Marisol and Nicholas are wed, Opal cries, watching from outside the room. Marisol calls Opal and tells her she showed the security footage of the night of Nick's accident to the detectives, telling her she did not show the part where she drove off a few minutes after Nick Then, Marisol asks Opal to come over and tell her everything, and she won't get the police involved. Opal says she will be right over and takes a gun out of a box. Later, Opal arrives at Marisol's, and Marisol demands she tells her who Nick killed. Marisol adds she must know the truth because it is how she blackmailed Nick, so she must have a proof. Then, Opal says she had a wonderful life in this house with Ethan, until Marisol ruined everything. Marisol tells her she has two seconds to tell her the truth or she will call the police. Opal pulls a gun on Marisol, saying she kept taking everything she had. Marisol is afraid and and she begs the crazed maid not to kill her. At that moment, Ethan walks in and asks his mom what she is doing. Opal tells him Marisol knows she ran over Nick. However, Ethan wrestles the gun out of Opal's hand and apologizes for his crazy mom. Then, Ethan asks Marisol to bring him a big red book. Opal says Marisol is gonna call the police but Ethan tells her he does not have the time for her B.S. Then, Marisol gives the book to Ethan and he takes Nick's emergency money out of it, saying he needs to leave town. Marisol asks him why Nick let Opal live in his house, and Ethan confirms his mother has something on him. He also reveals the truth about Dahlia's death; Opal is utterly dejected. Then, Ethan says he would appreciate if Marisol did not tell the cops he was here. Opal tells Ethan she is so sorry, but he replies he does not care, and he leaves the house. Marisol says to Opal she is going to call the police, and asks her if she wants a lawyer. Opal refuses. Then, Marisol takes the gun to the kitchen and begins to call the detectives. Opal sneaks in behind her and grabs the gun off the counter and shoots herself in the head. Trivia *In "Proof", her drivers' license says "Opal Woodruff" instead of "Opal Sinclair", however, it has been confirmed to be a prop mistake.https://twitter.com/SabrinaWind/status/488509455311437824 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 206 07.png Promo 208 09.png Promo 208 10.png Promo 211 03.png Promo 211 04.png Promo 211 05.png Promo 211 06.png Promo 211 07.png Promo 211 09.png Promo 211 10.png Promo 211 11.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Maids Category:Deceased Characters